Memories of Old
by SolControl7
Summary: Naraku has been defeated, and this is the story of my OC's life. Her name is Shira, and she is a full Cat Demon. The original characters will barely be mentioned, but their names may pop up on the occasion. So, in this story, Shira will be talking about her past, which she never does. She is different then other demons, but so is the rest in her Clan, but her even more so.
1. Chapter 1: Flashback

_I have been through so much in my lifetime. Joining together with my best friend, Kaminari, and traveling together. We even helped in the downfall of Naraku as well._

_Sighing softly, I turn my gaze to the bright blue sky above, poking through the black feline ears easily pick up the sounds of insects buzzing by. Even now, the sound unnerves me, even though I know that Naraku is dead. _

_Kaminari, whom I call Nari, is still beside me. I truthfully thought she would have went with Sango, her fellow Slayer. Yet, she stayed, which I am very grateful for. Just then, I see a hand moving infront of my eyes and I blink in surprise._

_"Jeeze Shira...I'm blind and even I can tell that you are not listening to a thing I say." Kaminari says, frowning slightly._

_I sigh softly, "sorry Nari...I have been feeling rather distracted lately," I apologize, my ears lowering against my head in apology._

_Kaminari tips her head to the side questioningly, her milky blue eyes seeming to look right at me. She has been blind for only a few months now, but she doesn't act like it. I know it must be hard for her, being a sightless Demon Slayer, but she never complained. In truth, I think she is proud of herself, being the only in her family after many generations, to break the curse that was set on her family._

_"What did you say earlier...?" I ask, returning her glance, even though she cannot see me._

_"Oh...um..." Kaminari replies, momentarily looking confused, before she smiles. "I was just wondering on what you had planned. Naraku is dead, so I was just curious..." She trails off, blushing softly._

_I cannot help but smile a bit, having been able to see Nari's gaze drop to the forest floor. I say the first thing that comes to my mind, knowing that it's the truth, "do you think I will go on my own...? We are a team now, you and I." _

_Kaminari smiles, and I can just see the small curve of her lips, as she continues to face the forest floor. She says softly, "I didn't think you would, but I had to make sure..." _

_I sigh, "you know that you are the only true family that I have left." Is my only reply. We are not related by blood, but we are related by have been through too much for it to be any different._

_Kaminari lifts her head, her long black hair falling straight down her back, as she looks down at me once more. I might be older, but Nari was taller then most girls, looking down at most, even some men._

_I can't help but purr softly, seeing the evident relief in Nari's posture. I just now notice that she was gripping her staff so hard that her knuchles were turning white. Now, her hands were relaxed, as she shifts her staffs position in her hand, resting the shaft on her shoulder like always._

_"Thanks Shira," Kaminari says softly, before the two continue down the shadowy forest path in a content silence. _

_My thoughts start to drift again, as I try to think of what we should do. Kaminari's voice suddenly snaps me from my thoughts once again, as I turn my green and gold gaze towards her._

_"Do you see a spot where we could stop for the night...? My stomach is about ready to eat itself!" Kaminari asks, smiling slightly, as she skillfully walks around a pothole in her path. She can't see it, but her weapon, Rayuoga, was useful for more then just fighting. When she wasn't fighting, the hidden blades in the ends where hidden and she used it as a sight stick. When fighting, all it took was a twirl, for the hidden blades to poke out of the ends, turning into a dangerous weapon in the right hands._

_I nod, before replying, "yeah. The tree's reply descent cover, so we can stop in the next clearing." I promise, as we continue. It doesn't take long for me to find a well sheltered clearing. The demons haven't been attacking us very often, for I am an Elder demon. Being over 600 years old, the lesser demons tend to stay away, but some are still foolish enough to attack me._

_Kaminari carefully scans the forest floor,before feeling her staff hit a large rock. While Nari claims the rock to rest on, I start gathering wood to make a fire. In mere moments, a descent sized flame is burning, lighting up clearing._

_"I'll be right back with some food," I say, and as soon as Nari nods in acknowledgement, I dash off. I lower my ears against the screaming of the wind as I run, my black tail and hair streaming behind me. My feet barely make a sound, as I effortlessly weave umong the trees and bushes. It doesn't take long for the sound of rushing water to reach my sensitive ears. _

_It takes only a few minutes more before I see the sparkling surface of the river. I skid to a stop, sending small pebbles scattering in my wake, as I watch the shallow water slowly move downstream, transfixed. After a moment, I snap out of it, more relaxed, as I carefully sit on the edge of the river. Unlike most cats, I don't mind the water, but I cannot have the fish seeing my shadow over the water._

_It doesn't take long before I see a sleek, silver fish swimming slowly my way, unaware of the danger lurking just downstream. With controlled patience, I wait until the fish is in striking distance, before I lash out at the water. My claws brush scales as I flick my wrist, throwing the fish out of the water. Before it has a chance to flop back into the water, a slash at its side with my claws, killing it._

_After repeating this cycle for about 10 minutes, I have caught six fish. I don't know how much Nari will eat, but whatever she doesn't eat I will. Having grabbed the fish, I start back towards the clearing where I left Nari. The way back is slower, for the fish slows me down, but I reach the clearing in no time at all._

_Having heard my approach, Kaminari is waiting for me, looking at me as soon as I reach the clearing. I smile, answering her unasked question, "I caught six fish. I wasn't overly sure on how hungry you are." _

_Kaminari smiles back, "that's fine! I might be able to save you a fish or two," she jokes, and I cannot help but smile, purring softly in response._

_By the time the two of us have finished our meals, the sun has started to set, painting the land with shades of red, orange, and even a little pink. The shadows slowly lengthen, but that doesn't so much as phase me. Next to me, I hear Kaminari sigh softly. Slightly concerned, I look over at her, asking, "what's wrong Nari?"_

_Kaminari looks over at me questioningly, "we have been traveling together for a very long time now...and I still don't know much about your past..." she trails off, slightly uncomfortable._

_I sigh softly, having not expected that, as I frown slightly. I hated talking about my life with my Clan in the East, but Nari did deserve to know what I have been through. I look over at Kaminari, just as she opens her mouth to apologize, holding my hands up. "That's alright...I probably should have said something to you a long time ago anyways."_

_Kaminari tips her head to the side, not daring to say anything. I could read curiosity on my friends face, as I take a deep breath. My thumb brushes the, now complete, YinYang mark on my right shoulder, as I start, "As you know..." _


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Today started like every other day. At the moment, in the early rays of dawn, i am playing in the fields with my sister Kira. The Eastern lands belong to us, the YinYang Cat Demons. It is rather surprising on how simple things are when you are younger.

My sister and I are only about 5 years old in Mortal years. We have yet to receive our Marks. Our Marks define us as who we are. Everyone is either Yin or Yang, but Kira and I are the first twins ever born in our Clan. Our parents are the Clan Leaders, so things are rather complicated.

Soon, the content silence is shattered by the sound of my fathers voice, "Kira dear! Come to the cave and make sure your sister follows!" He calls. He rarely ever refers to me by my name. He always calls me Kira's sister, and nothing else unless i am in trouble.

My ears lower against my head, for Father has ignored my presence yet again. I am starting to get used to it, but it still saddens me.

Kira casts a small glance at me, smiling slightly in sympathy, "Its alright Shira...you know Father..." She says softly, trailing off. Of course i knew Father by know, but that didn't make it any less hard.

I just nod, my gaze downcast, as i follow Kira back to the cave. My gaze can't help but wonder, despite my mood, as i take in my homeland. The East was rather beautiful, with its rolling hills and scarce trees. Some of us prefer to sleep outside, under the brilliant bright stars, while others prefer the safety of the trees. Father forces me to sleep inside, even though i would prefer sleeping under the stars.

It doesn't take long for us to reach the cave. I don't see anything at first, but i know my Father is there by his scent. I then see my fathers familiar piercing yellow eyes in the caves shadowy depths. My father is a very handsome demon, with his jet black hair, yellow eyes, and sharper features. My mother appears at his right shoulder, his opposite. Mother has pure white hair, green eyes, and slight wrinkles at the corners of her eyes from always smiling. My mother is Yang, and my father is Yin.

My sister and I are a mixture of our parents, so that's why we have no idea which Mark we will receive. I have my fathers black hair, but my mothers green eyes. Kira has Mothers white hair, and Fathers yellow eyes.

I look over at Father questioningly, but his gaze is on Kira. I barely resist the urge to sigh, as i wait for him to speak.

"Do you know what today is?" Father asks us, his gaze finally leaving Kira as it drifts towards me.

I look over at Kira, but she seems confused, so i say, "our birthday?" I try to say it with confidence, but Fathers gaze unnerves me, so it sounds more like a question.

Father turns his full yellow gaze on me, frowning slightly, as he nods, "correct Shira. Today is the day you two were born. Today you will receive your Marks."

My eyes widen as i look over at Kira, whose expression matches my own. _We are getting our Marks today! _I think to myself in excitement. Only a small spark of fear courses through me as i realize that i have no idea how we receive our Marks. It is forbidden for anyone to say, for it could bias our, those with no Marks, choices. It is all rather confusing, and i can't help but worry.

I turn my gaze to my mother, who was strangely quiet, as i feel her own gaze on me. I tip my head to the side questioningly, not understanding why she looked so sad. I like my mother much more than my father, for she actually acknowledges my existence. Our green gazes meet, and i can tell that she is trying to tell me something. I frown slightly, trying to understand what she is trying to tell me but i cant. I give my head a small shake, a silent message that i don't understand. Our gazes break as I hear my father's voice once again. What felt like minutes must have only been a few seconds.

"You both know that your mother and I cannot say anything about how you receive your Marks," we nod, "so rest." Father says, waving his hand towards our nests. I look over at Kira, and with a slight bow to our parents, we head towards our nests. The nests are where we sleep. They are quite simple, made from long grasses that we weave together. The younger demons, like my sister and i, sleep in our demon forms. Older demons, like our parents, are much too big to sleep in the cave. So, they either sleep in their Human forms in the cave, or in their demon forms outside.

As soon as i reach my nest, I start to drop forwards. My face stretches into a muzzle, and my hands turn into paws. In meer moments, i have shifted into my demon form. I look like any ordinary cat, except for my fangs are much longer, extending past my lower jaw. Once i have completely finished shifting, i look over at Kira, who has also shifted. The only way to tell us apart, is the fact that i am a black cat with green eyes, and Kira is a white cat with yellow eyes.

I look over at my sister, grinning, as i curl up in my nest. Kira grins back at me, and at first, neither of us say anything. After what seems like a long time, i finally say, "I can't believe we are finally getting our Marks!"

Kira nods, "i know! I wonder what we will be..." she trails off, thoughtful.

My ears flick, having had a bug buzzing next to my right ear. "i don't know...but we will still be close. Some Mark won't tear us apart?" I try to say the last part with confidence, but even i can hear the hesitation in my voice.

Kira nods, "I just know we will! We are too close for some Mark to put us against each other."

I have no idea how Kira can always sound so sure, but i nod anyways. Her confidence was rather contagious. Feeling better, i nod at her again, my green eyes glowing in the darkness of the cave. Despite the early hour, the back of the cave always stayed dark and cool. Kira's golden eyes stare back at me as we don't say anything at first. After a few moments, i finally reply, "i hope you are right."

Kira just smiles at me, and i smile back, unable to resist. Everything will turn out just fine. Curling into a ball, my black fur is barely noticable in the shadows. My heart is pounding against my chest, and the sound seems to echo around the cave. Against my better judgment, I lift my head from my paws, looking over at my parents. Mother is looking down at the sandy cave floor, but Father is glaring at me, his yellow eyes hard with disappointment.

My ears flatten against my head once more, knowing that everyone in my Clan is probably scenting my fear. I cast a quick glance at Kira, but she is fast asleep. A low whine rises in my throat, but i swallow it, refusing to make a sound. Forcing my body to relax, I rest my head on my paws once more. Listening to the, now steady, beating of my heart, as well at Kira's steady breathing, I drift asleep.


End file.
